


Stop This Myself [Yandere!Ootori Kyoya]

by Zuliet



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	1. Engagement

He hated the way those twins always hung on you, draping themselves on your arms, on your shoulders. For once he had to agree with Tamaki: those twins were shady. But then he figured he only thought that when it suited him, and since he was growing increasingly impatient with the Hitachiins, he found himself thinking that quite often. As you smiled with them, blushing, joking – flirting. The last part irked the Ootori the most, and he tried very hard to keep to himself when he noticed this. He knew he could very easily fly off the handle, leading everyone to know of the little obsession he had with you.

At the current, it was after school and club activities. The Host Club was having a meeting before heading home for the evening. Earlier in the week, the Hitachiins stated that they had a very special announcement for the meeting and that you were coming along. Kyoya sat behind his laptop, looking at the month’s finances. Tamaki had gone overboard with the Spring’s costumes and Honey was consuming far more cake than usual, leaving Kyoya to sort everything out and get the budget back on track. Kyoya groaned inwardly, damning Tamaki for insisting upon the most expensive costumes. That’s when he heard it, a laugh. But not just any laugh – it was yours. He froze momentarily, time standing still as his heart beat rang in his ears. It thudded painfully and quickly against his ribs, and he had to force down the oncoming blush, as well as, push away the fantasies about how he would encourage that laugh to bubble forth from your lips. However, time quickly returned to normal as your voice spoke names Kyoya had come to hate.

“Hikaru! Kaoru!” you whined, burying your crimson face into your hands. “Stop it. You’re making me blush.” The twins chuckled, grinning evilly at each other before sandwiching you between them; your front pressed firmly against Hikaru’s and Kaoru pressed flat against your back, their arms reaching around to grip the other, making a cage from which you couldn’t escape.

“But that blush makes you look even cuter,” cooed Kaoru in your left ear, while Hikaru leaned down to whisper in your right.

“It makes us want you that much more,” the older twin purred, then delivered a light nibble to your ear. You gasped, trying to pull away, but they squeezed you tighter between them, each staring at you through half lidded eyes with a smirk planted on their lips. You gazed up at the two, your cheeks burning crimson, as they seemed to enjoy the feeling of your curves pressed against them.

Kyoya glared from the corner of his eye, noticing as the two leaned down and whispered in your ears, causing your face to redden even more. He resisted slamming his fists on the key board, then throwing the laptop at them whilst yelling at them to back off. Luckily, his attention was redirected as Haruhi came in, announcing that Tamaki wanted them to set up a table for the meeting while he took care of something momentarily.

“Where’s the boss, Haruhi?” inquired the twins in unison, you still trapped in their arms. Haruhi shrugged,

“How should I know? He just told me to get you guys set up and then ran off,” she stated, then wandered off to find Honey and Mori.

“I – I’ll get the table,” you stated, wriggling from between the Hitachiins. 

“No, that’s alright [Name], Kaoru will get it,” stated Hikaru, to which Kaoru smirked up at his twin. 

“So long as she gets to sit on my lap during the meeting,” teased the younger one. The two quickly bargained, and then Kaoru ran off to find the table. He quickly returned, throwing chairs around the table then laying out a few cakes for Honey-sempai before flopping into a chair. Hikaru pulled you towards the table, and handed you off to Kaoru, who swiftly pulled you into his lap then nuzzled his face into your neck. You blushed as he made a remark about your sweet scent.

Kyoya hesitated as long as he possibly could before joining the others at the table. He couldn’t bear to see you in the arms of the twins; watching as you blushed when they whispered things to you, and you were seated a certain way on their laps (such was the bargain to pass you from one to another). Finally, Tamaki came in, hauling a large box in behind him. Meaning Kyoya had to join them. He seated himself at one end of the table while Tamaki positioned himself at the other.

“Good afternoon Hosts!” cheered Tamaki, as he stole a quick glance at you. “[Name], so glad you could join us!”

“I’m glad you let me come,” you replied, a tender smile touching your lips; a smile that made Kyoya go numb, wanting to stare at you for eternity.

“So, Hikaru, Kaoru, would you like to make your announcement now, or save it for later?” Honey-senpai’s eyes grew wide,

“Oooh, Hika-chan and Kao-chan have an announcement! What is it?” he squealed excitedly, then began to mindlessly ramble about the possibility of it being something to do with sweets. The twins smirked and looked at each other then at you, before returning their gaze to Tamaki with a shrug.

“Who doesn’t like suspense? We can wait,” they stated together, then went back to embarrassing you. 

“Awe, but I wanna kno-oooww,” whined Honey, but Tamaki smiled, thrusting a fist in the air.

“Right! Now, I’m very excited to announce that our new costumes have come in! I have all of the themed dates set out already and all of our outfits planned for this Spring!” This continued for an hour and a half. Tamaki rambling on and on about each theme and what would be done. It soon turned into background babble in Kyoya’s ears as his mind wandered elsewhere. Somewhere far off where you and he were living happily together, where he had you when he wanted, when he showed and did and said to you all of the things he normally wouldn’t allow himself in his current reality.

“Tama-chan, what’s in the box?” inquired Honey groggily as he pointed to the large wooden box with his fork. At some point or another, Honey had managed to inconspicuously fall asleep and had just woken up.

“What? That?” asked Tamaki, pointing to the box beside him. “That’s our new costumes Honey-senpai!” After that, Tamaki began to pull them out, describing how they fit with each theme. However, with each one revealed, the Hosts’ faces dropped more. 

“I don’t know, Tamaki-senpai,” stated Haruhi warily when Tamaki asked what was wrong. “They’re not, well, I wouldn’t say that they’re, um...”

“They’re ugly, boss,” stated Hikaru flatly, to which Kaoru nodded and started,

“Yeah, I don’t think I’d be caught dead in those. If you would have asked, I’m sure our mother could have come up with –” You watched as Tamaki seemed to shrink and crawled to the corner of the room.

“Not again,” sighed out both twins. Honey turned his eyes to them,

“They’re not...that bad,” he said innocently. “What do you think Kyoya?” All eyes turned expectantly to the brunette who had remained silent all meeting. Kyoya pulled out of his fantasies of you, and cast a glance around the table with a sigh.

“I think that Tamaki’s the president, and if he wants us to wear them then so we shall. Not to mention he completely screwed up our budget buying those ugly things,” stated the Ootori, adjusting his glasses. After that Tamaki cheered up, going on for another half hour about pointless things until he was finally interrupted by the twins.

“Look, boss,” groaned Hikaru, breaking Tamaki’s monotonous voice as he leaned his cheek against his hand. “Not that this isn’t fascinating, but we want to go home!” Tamaki blinked at him a few times before smiling,

“Right, sorry, guess I got a little carried away!” chuckled the blonde, “now, why don’t you guys make your announcement then we can all go home! We have a big day tomorrow!” There was a collective groan as they remembered the last minute theme day Tamaki had set up the following day. Kaoru stood first, since you were perched on Hikaru’s lap, then offered his hand to you, pulling you up once you took it, and then Hikaru followed. Each twin put an arm around your waist, then slightly angled you between them so Hikaru was behind you and Kaoru in front. Kaoru had his left hand on your right hip, his right finding its way to the left side of your rib cage, Hikaru doing the inverse. Kyoya felt his eye twitch as he studied the tender handling the twins treated you with; they weren’t acting like your friends any more, and, as he put the pieces together of your three’s behaviour over the past month, he dreaded the words that were about to come out of your mouths.

“[Name], would you like to do the honours, darling?” cooed the twins, you glanced between the two, you fingers occupying themselves by fingering Kaoru’s jacket.

“I – I – s – sure,” you stuttered, your eyes avoiding the group. Drawing in a deep breath, a smile spread across your cheeks and you turned your head towards the group. “The twins and I, we’re – that is, we are –” From either side of you, the twins chuckled.

“We’re getting married,” stated Hikaru proudly, giving you a little squeeze.

“We’re engaged,” Kaoru added, doing the same as his twin, while you nodded your head.

“Y-Yep, w-we’re engaged,” you softly, a pink tinted adorning your cheeks. Honey’s eyes widened to the point of almost popping.

“Whoa,” he sighed, a large grin adorning his features. “Hika-chan and Kao-chan are both going to marry [Name]-chan?! That’s amazing! I get to be in the wedding, right?” You hide your flushed face in Kaoru’s chest,

“Yep,” stated Hikaru. “You’re all part of the wedding party.”

“We couldn’t let our fellow hosts be left out!” added Kaoru snidely.

“That’s amazing, you guys! Congratulations,” Haruhi laughed, you looked at her with a smile.

“Thank you. Actually, Haruhi, I was wondering, since I’m an only child – do you want to be my maid of honour?” you asked, you were actually very good friends with Haruhi since you were in the same grade as her and the twins. To this question the brunette smiled some and nodded.

“I’d be honoured!” You chuckled at her,

“Great~! Now we have lots of planning to do missy!” you taunted, waggling your index finger at her. It was then that Tamaki, being his usual self, interjected with some crazy dramatic monologue and a butt-load of crazy ideas for the wedding. It wasn’t long before the lot of you dispersed, no one noticing the distressed look on the Ootori’s face as the twins offered you the night at their house. You had already known that your parents would agree, so you told them ‘yes.’ Nor was it noticed that Kyoya was left on his own in the music room. The boy’s hands curled into fists, and he bared his teeth and growled at nothing in particular.

“She’s not getting married,” he snapped to the air, his fists colliding with the table. “Not to them. Even if I have to stop this myself.”

 

~


	2. Wedding

It had been nearly two months since you and the twins announced your wedding. Things were going smoothly, much to the dismay of a certain groomsmen. The venue was already picked and booked; in a year and a half you, Kaoru and Hikaru would be getting married outside in a big beautiful garden. Or if the weather didn't hold off, inside a large beautiful chapel with the most amazing stained glass window you'd ever seen! You couldn't have been happier, and neither could the twins. Your three’s parents had chipped in to get you three a mansion of your own built, so you'd have somewhere to live once you got married. The twins' mother had started drawing up wedding dress designs, and having them made so you could pick which you wanted. But that was hard since they were all so gorgeous, even in the different styles. You three were still working on the colour scheme, the style and colour of the bridesmaids' dresses, the flowers and what colour suits the twins were going to wear. Not to mention the after party still had to be planned. There was so much to do, and it all felt like it needed to be rushed yet it still felt so far.

There was planning to do on Kyoya's part too, but in a more silent manor. He was still planning on what to do to dispose of the twins, whilst causing you the least emotional damage he could. But all the ways he could think of we're gruesome, not to mention could lead you to him. He'd thought of making it swift, painful but swift, by taking out both twins at once. Then he thought better of it, seeing as how A. his original thought was to take them out by his own hand and B. Your emotional state would be unstable. It was then the Ootori got himself an idea. A nasty, mean, selfish, devilish idea. Kyoya smirked at the laptop screen before pulling out his cell phone and dialling a number. It was one he'd never thought to use, strolling over to the music room window, the Ootori gazed out at where the rest of the group were running around on the school's grounds in the snow.

You would be his in no time.

"This is Kyoya Ootori," he stated when the dial tone stopped.

"Hmm, an Ootori you say? Well I've never had one of you ring my line before. What gives me the pleasure of speaking with the son of such a powerful family?"

"I have a job for you." The man on the other side of the line laughed heartily,

“Don’t all people who ring me? Who’s the target?”

Down in the court yard, you and the twins were building a snowman while Tamaki and the others were having a snowball fight. This seemed so perfect to you; just you, the boys you loved and your crazy friends all having a good time. But one person was missing - Kyoya, you knew he tended to be a stick in the mud with these kinds of things, but he did say he had some things to finish up; he was still sorting out the budget since Tamaki overspent. Suddenly, you got a twisted feeling in the pit of your stomach, the anxiety washed over you like a tsunami. You tried telling yourself that it was just something you ate beforehand not agreeing with your stomach, but you knew it was a lie. You had a bad feeling.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I think it's time we be going," you suggested quietly. The twins quit laughing at whatever was going on and turned to you.

"What's the matter?" They inquired in their usual unison. You shook your head,

"I'm not feeling very well is all, and since we live together now, you’re my ride." They glanced at each, and then back at you before shrugging and giving you a nod. The group (Tamaki and Honey) begged you to stay as you bid your goodbyes. After finally managing to escape the pleads, you three headed out to the limo. You could feel eyes on your retreating form, from where and from whom was an entirely different question, though.

 

“I want this done as quietly as possible, you hear?” stated Kyoya sternly into the phone, the man on the other side sighed.

“This is the most specific job I’ve ever had – I like a challenge. But planning it so far in advance is gonna cost ya extra, got it?”

“The extra cost is no problem. I just want it done.” The man laughed loudly,

“Your deathly wish is my command.” Grinning, Kyoya watched as the twins and [Name] left the grounds.

“Excellent.”

 

The limo ride home was quiet, and tense; the twins could tell you were on edge. Your eyes intensely scanned out the windows, making sure to pick up every detail. There was something off. What you couldn’t be sure, but you were anxious. When you all got to mansion, you pulled the twins quickly into the house and to a sitting room. You drew all the curtains, and shut the door tight. For a moment all that was heard was the crackling of the fire in the fireplace,

“[Name], what’s the matter?” asked Hikaru, observing your pacing form from his spot on the sofa.

“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird since we left the school,” Kaoru continued. You bit your lip, and then stopped pacing. Sighing, you turned to them,

“I have a bad feeling, you guys,” you stated. Both twins raised an eyebrow, looked at each other and then back at you.

“A bad feeling?” they questioned, you nodded. The twins sighed before smiling at you gently and going over to hug you.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” stated Hikaru gently, Kaoru nodded.

“It’s probably just wedding jitters is all; we still have so much to do, with what seems so little time,” he reassured. Although you weren’t fully convinced, you did feel better.

“Yeah,” you chuckled, “I was probably just over reacting.” The twins lead you bad to the couch and cuddled you. But while you were snuggled into their embrace, you didn’t catch the worried glanced shared between the twins.

 

For the next year and a half things ran smoothly, your bad feeling faded as suddenly as it had come. Soon the Summer’s day of the wedding arrived, people began showing up at eleven for a one o’clock service. You nervously paced around the side room you were. Haruhi and her dad were sat in there with you, while your other bridesmaid (most of them cousins who were vaguely offended they didn’t get chosen as Maid of Honour or jealous you were marrying both Hitachiins) were off doing the finishing touches. The wedding was only half an hour away. You had been put into your wedding dress not too long after the hair stylist and makeup artist left. Once you were put in that dress, as beautiful and princess-ish as it was, your bad feeling returned with a vengeance.

“Now why don’t you just calm down, sweetie, I’m sure it’s only wedding nerves,” Ranka said, trying to get you to calm down. You sighed, shaking your head.

“That’s what Kaoru and Hikaru said when I first got the feeling. But I know it’s not, something just feels – off.” Groaning, you plopped down in your seat and stared at yourself in the vanity. It was going to be a long day.

In their room on the other side of the building, Hikaru and Kaoru were as calm as could be. Or as calm as two guys marrying the love of their lives could be. Kaoru was propped on the windowsill staring out into the grounds. There he could see the bridesmaids and groomsmen all scuttling about with the decorators doing last minute things. All except Tamaki who was making a scene about something. Hikaru, in the meantime, was all jitters. Groaning, Hikaru threw his head back to look at the ceiling.

“I can’t take this! I’m going for a walk.”

“Alright, just be back before we have to be out there,” Kaoru noted. Hikaru nodded and, with that, he made his way out of the room. Hikaru didn’t know his way around the chapel, but he thought he knew it well enough to get to a refreshment table and back to the room. Turning down a hallway, the boy sighed – he was lost.

“Hey kid, nice wedding set up. Your bride’s right purdy, too.” Hikaru stopped and turned to face the person.

“Who the hell are –” Hikaru couldn’t finish his sentence as the man pulled the trigger on the gun three times and the teen fell to the floor. Crimson blood from the wounds pooled to stain floor, some leaking out of the corners of his mouth. The man with the gun chuckled, with the silencer it was too easy. Now all that was left was the other one.

The time of the wedding approached quickly, and everyone took their places. Kaoru perched at the end of the aisle while you waited just inside the back doors of the chapel. You stared, confused, out the crack in the door. Why was only Kaoru out there? You didn’t have much time for questioning; the music started playing. All stood as you walked down the white stone path, but a whisper of confusion swept across the crowd since only one brother was up there. What was going on?

Kyoya, meanwhile, stood in pride and jealousy in his spot between Tamaki and Honey. He loved the way you looked in your dress. You were like some princess out of a fairy tale, but he wasn’t your prince. His assassin had already informed him that he’d taken care of one of the twins, he couldn’t tell which, and was waiting for the right moment for the other one. However, like the rest of the crowd, he was confused as to why the wedding was still being held. But his concerns were on the corpse. Shouldn’t somebody have noticed Hikaru’s body by now, and the wedding be called off due to a dead groom? Supressing a sigh, the young Ootori watched as you passed off you bouquet to Haruhi and your father handed you off to take the hands of Kaoru.

“Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today…” started the preacher, you tuned him out momentarily and stared sternly at Kaoru.

“What’s going on?” you whispered, “where’s Hikaru?”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be around,” Kaoru reassured, giving your hands a squeeze and smirking mischievously. Your brows furrowed in confusion, but you knew that look in his eye and decided it best not to question. The service ran through nicely until the end,

“If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the preacher announced, glancing around. You were ready to sit down, your legs were killing you and these heels were not the most sensible thing. But they put you closer to the height of your fiancés, so you chose them.

“I object!” rang through the air. The disembodied voice had come from the bushes, and all turned to see who it was. From the foliage appeared Hikaru, two large guards in tow.  
“Hikaru!” you gasped, taking in the large red stain and three holes in the front of his nice button down shirt. “What on Earth – what’s going on here?! Hikaru, why are you all bloody?”  
“Turns out your bad feeling was right, [Name],” stated Kaoru, your brows knit as you looked up at him.

“What?” He smiled gently at you before releasing one of your hands and snapping his fingers. You watched as Kyoya was tackled to the ground, much to the surprise of the audience.  
“What the hell?! Get off of me? What’s this all about?” growled Kyoya, Hikaru rolled his eyes as he joined you and his twin at the altar.

“Don’t act so damn innocent, Kyoya,” he spat and then snapped his fingers. From the bushes, the guards carried out a large, burly man with a scar down one eye.

“I demand to know what’s going on! Why have your men attacked my son?” shouted Mr. Ootori as he stood from the crowd. The twins sighed and exchanged glances, and then stated in unison,

“Kyoya hired an assassin to murder us.” For a moment all was quiet, the tension in the air becoming thick as all waited to hear a punch line.

“That’s preposterous!” shouted, both, Kyoya and his father after a moment. Kaoru ran a hand through his hair and sighed once more.

“We wish we could say that was true, but it’s not,” he stated, Hikaru nodded.

“We noticed that Kyoya-senpai has been acting really…weird around [Name] for a while now. So we haven’t really trusted her alone with him,” explained Hikaru, cutting off for Kaoru to continue.

“So we put some silent bodyguards on her without her knowing, just to keep her safe. But we also put a spy on Kyoya, since we weren’t exactly sure if he was actually a threat or not.”  
“A little over a year ago, our spy recorded your son here calling for our assassination. If you don’t believe us, we can show you the recording.” The Hitachiins held Mr. Ootori’s gaze, before he cut it to glare at his son.

“Is this true?” demanded the man, but the boy said nothing, only glaring back.

“You bet your ass it’s true! Stupid boy there paid me a fair amount of money to kill these two twits and kidnap the pretty bride,” laughed the scarred man. “I just wasn’t expecting the two of you to be wearing bullet proof vests. Even going so far as to put in blood packs and bit pellets to fool me – very clever. It’s not going to work again.”

“They won’t have a chance to test it again, because you and my…son…are going to be spending a very, very long time in the Ootori police force jail.” Kyoya stayed silent, not even moving. Damn fool of an assassin, he should have checked his pulse first. The young Ootori still couldn’t believe, though, that he’d been figured out. How? He’d been so careful not to act any different, but perhaps he’d tried too hard.

“Kyoya, h-how could you?” you whispered, your voice shaking as you clung to Kaoru. “I thought they were your friends.”

“They were,” snapped the black haired teen. “But then you stepped into the picture, and then all I wanted was you but they got in my way. You should have been marrying me! Not these two buffoons! But I’ll get out, [Name], one day. And when I do – I’m coming for you.” Kyoya wriggled in the grasp of the police officers as he was carried away with his assassin.

Things were strange after that, Hikaru changed his shirt and the whole sermon was gone through again with the three of you. At the after party, the Ootori family apologized profusely to you, your parents, your husbands and your in-laws. Tamaki was upset since Kyoya was his best friend, and it seemed that nobody really knew what do. Who was that obsessed with some body that they’d kill their fiancés at their wedding? Well, Kyoya obviously. He was determined to have you. To marry you. To stop you from marrying the twins, even though you loved them. He was determined, even if he had to stop it himself.

 

~


End file.
